Demons
by Storybrooke
Summary: "De repente la noche ya no se veía tan oscura y cualquier dolor que había en su pecho había desaparecido. Iban a seguir teniendo pesadillas, sus vidas seguirían siempre en constante peligro y jamás serían una pareja corriente. Pero eso no importaba, siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos a él nada le importaba."


**Si no has leído Blood of Olympus PARA AQUÍ. **

Percy y Annabeth. Annabeth y Percy. Tan solo hubiese deseado leer más de ellos en Blood of Olympus. Me hicieron tanta falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Demons.<strong>

_"Don't wanna let you down but I am hell bound though this is all for you don't wanna hide the truth. When you feel my heat look into my eyes it's where my demons hide"_

* * *

><p>Percy sabía que sería una de esas noches.<p>

Ya habían disminuido a solo ser una vez cada siete u ocho meses si estaba muy de suerte. Sin embargo saber que sería una noche inquieta, agitada y más oscura de lo normal cuando se acostó en su cama no evitaba que las pesadillas llegasen con menos fuerza.

El sudor frío recorría su espalda cuando se levantó jadeando de madrugada.

Se enderezó en la cama y tomó una profunda respiración. Después otra, y otra. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban no solo contra su pecho sino que podía escucharlos también en sus oídos. Se sentía enfermo, sus músculos le dolían enormemente y su piel se sentía en llamas así como todo su organismo. Estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para respirar y quizás tendría una combustión interna justo allí mismo. De pronto explotaría en mil pedacitos. Confeti de Percy Jackson, ¡que divertido!

Se removió inquieto. Se sentía en el Tártaro en su propia casa.

Y no, no estaba siendo exagerado. Había estado allí y sabía que se sentía exactamente que su pecho no pudiese soportar el dolor, que sus pulmones no tuvieran oxígeno que respirar y que sus ojos quisieran rendirse a un sueño eterno.

Tuvo que levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación. El apartamento era relativamente amplio, y su parte favorita era la cocina. No porque allí estuviera la comida. Por lo menos esa no era la razón con más fuerza… o quizás sí.

La cosa es que la cocina era luminosa, abierta y tenía ventanales grandes que permitía ver los edificios de Nueva York en todo su gran esplendor.

De hecho todo el apartamento tenía grandes ventanales. Del lado de la cocina podía ver Nueva York y un poco de Manhattan. Y si giraba y se posicionaba en la sala tendría una vista perfecta del East River y Brooklyn. Estaba justo en la mitad, delimitando territorios peligrosos. A veces se sentía como un policía de la frontera. Simplemente le faltaba poner el puesto y el uniforme. Estaría tipo: _¡Usted, el de camiseta del Campamento Mestizo! Hasta aquí llega, no puede cruzar este lado de la frontera. ¡Hey, el del basculo! Manhattan no es terreno para usted._

Desde aquella posición podía ver con claridad algo que bien podría ser una cosa buena o mala. Aún no estaba seguro. Alzándose no muy lejos de allí sobre un fabrica industrial abandonada y al otro lado del río, una mansión de cinco pisos imponente y con aire antiguo, peligroso y mágico, pasaba desapercibida para el ojo mortal común. Hubiese pasado desapercibida para él también de no ser porque se juntaba de vez en cuando con los dueños del lugar.

Pensarían, _¡eso es genial, Percy! Juntarse con los dueños de una súper mansión poderosa y hacer fiestas asombrosas en Brooklyn. _

No, niños, no era tan asombroso.

Por lo general si debía verse con los magos de la Casa de La Vida que vivían en la Casa de Brooklyn era porque las cosas no estaban bien y el mundo estaba próximo a acabarse. Habría un apocalipsis de deidades o monstruos gigantes querían comerse a todos. A veces todo al mismo tiempo.

La última vez habían sido piñas voladoras en llamas y caballos de carruseles endemoniados.

Pensar en ellos en ese momento tampoco ayudó a que su cabeza se tranquilizara. Su mundo estaba lo suficientemente de cabeza con eso de dioses griegos como familia, batallas campales y muertes por todas partes. Entonces un par de años atrás aparecieron dioses egipcios, magos y hechizos al panorama y la cosa se volvió incluso peor.

Llevó consigo una jarra de agua y se sentó en el sofá justo frente a Brooklyn. La vista de Percy era buena, y aunque estuviera a una distancia considerable de la mansión podía ver casi que con claridad el grifo de los Kane en el techo de la mansión. Se veía como una paloma desde la distancia pero porque lo había conocido, sabía que era.

Había dos balcones en direcciones opuestas. Por uno siempre salía Sadie Kane, la cabeza de la Casa de Brooklyn desde hace un año. Su cabellera rubia con mechones de colores aparecía para caminar por su balcón muchas veces por las noches. En ocasiones con su novio, a veces sola. Otras con su hermano, y a veces simplemente parecía estar con alguien más que era invisible a los ojos de él. Por lo que Percy podría suponer esa era su habitación. Del otro lado siempre salía Carter, o al menos solía hacerlo antes de irse.

En ocasiones cruzaba miradas con Carter Kane cuando llegaba de Egipto. Para Percy era extraño tener a un casi vecino que estaba siendo un cuarto de tiempo faraón, un cuarto de tiempo mago y medio tiempo estudiante de arqueología e historia. Aunque bueno, él tampoco era del todo normal.

Después de dos vasos de agua la sensación de ahogo no desaparecía de su cuerpo. Parecía estar aumentando. Pasó su mano por su pecho y su garganta. Creyó ver la noche oscurecerse más y la luna ser cubierta por nubes espesas. Parecía que al frente, en la Casa Brooklyn había revuelo para ser de madrugada. Pero aquello era más normal de lo que parecía por lo que no prestó atención.

Estaba muy ocupado alejando la sensación de su cuerpo.

Si cerraba los ojos en ese momento comenzaría a recordar cosas, a sentir cosas y eso era justo lo que estaba evitando. Si cerraba los ojos se vería a sí mismo ahogándose, sintiendo el agua pasar por su nariz y llenar sus pulmones. Sentiría el aire del Tártaro sofocarlo, sentiría su piel en llamas y su garganta seca.

Si se permitía cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo vería monstruos, vería muerte, dolor, y oscuridad. No la típica oscuridad de cuando apagas las luces y un haz de luz escondido ilumina pobremente un lugar permitiéndote no estar a oscuras totalmente. No, él no veía eso.

Percy veía la oscuridad como había sido en sus inicios. Negra, muy negra, sin ningún rayo de luminosidad para hacerlo sentir seguro. Vería la oscuridad y podía olerla. Oler la humedad y las cenizas. Podía sentirla como un frío que helaba los huesos y petrificaba el alma. Podía palpar la oscuridad como una niebla espesa que se arremolinaba en su garganta y lo asfixiaba. En definitiva podía saborearlo. Sabía a tierra, a sal y a oxido.

No se había dado cuenta de que agarraba el sofá con demasiada fuerza hasta que sintió la espuma y el cuero entre sus dedos. La jarra y el vaso habían estallado por la presión del agua. Cosas negativas de ser hijo del dios del mar con capacidad para controlar el agua.

Pero aquello no fue lo que lo hizo que su corazón se detuviese por un milisegundo. Había sido un grito ahogado y desesperado.

Annabeth había gritado.

Percy se levantó de un salto y corrió a la habitación. Annabeth estaba luchando entre sueños. Se removía inquieta por la cama y había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su respiración era irregular. Percy se acercó e intentó tomar su mano pero se ganó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Quería decir que no le había dolido pero su futura esposa tenía fuerza y cuando se lo proponía muy buena puntería. Incluso en sueños golpeaba duro. Después se ocuparía del dolor y el moretón que le saldría.

"Annabeth," susurró. Se acercó a ella y en un movimiento rápido retuvo sus muñecas con fuerza, "Annabeth, es un sueño, despierta."

En una ocasión había ido a una conferencia de uno de los hijos de Morfeo, ¡dioses sabrán por qué se había dejado convencer en ir! El punto fue que el chico de nombre Anthony, había explicado lo peligroso que era no despertar a las personas cuando tenían fuertes pesadillas. Claro, él no agregó que el peligro era doble si eras semidiós pero Percy pudo inferirlo él solito.

Intentó nuevamente levantarla, y esta vez Annabeth abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus orbes grises tormenta se veían aterrados y perdidos. Dejó de luchar contra Percy y se enderezó en la cama.

Percy le sonrió con suavidad y dejó ir sus muñecas.

"Oye… estoy aquí… todo está bien."

Pero él pudo leer en sus ojos que no todo estaba bien. La pesadilla de Annabeth había sido muy fuerte. Por lo general ella no gritaba o se removía tan inquieta cuando soñaba sobre… ese lugar. Verla de aquella manera, no tan la Annabeth a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, rompió su corazón. Aquello era incluso más doloroso que atravesar el Tártaro nuevamente.

"Quiero que pare," le susurró muy bajo. Percy estuvo sentado a su lado abrazándola en un segundo cuando notó Annabeth había comenzado a llorar en silencio "quiero dejar de soñar," hipó, levantó la mirada hacia él. No había nada más fascinante para Percy en el mundo que los matices de gris en los ojos de su novia, amaba ver el brillo que había en ellos, la alegría y la tranquilidad. Le gustaba cruzar la mirada con ella en batalla y encontrar fiereza en sus ojos. Encontrar amor y determinación. Pero verlos llenos de miedo, de puro y crudo miedo… él simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

La abrazó tan fuerte tratando de aliviar su dolor. Los demonios de Annabeth eran a veces más fuertes que los de él. O más bien él había aprendido a dominar sus miedos, porque no le costaba nada admitirse a sí mismo que estaba aterrado. Su naturaleza indomable le permitía reconocer eso. Pero con Annabeth, era diferente, ella era pura lógica y valentía, algo que su cerebro no pudiera entender, medir o calcular la dejaba fuera de base. Abrazar el miedo, admitir el dolor y el sufrimiento era más difícil para ella.

Los demonios de Percy siempre podían esperar cuando se trataba de darle aliento a Annabeth.

"Annabeth… ha sido solo un sueño, sólo eso…"

"No lo entiendes, Percy," tomó una honda respiración y se separó de él, "han dejado de ser solo pesadillas para convertirse en algo muy real. Las siento en carne viva, siento como si me ahogase en mis miedos tanto que no tengo escapatoria. Rememoro momentos y te veo a ti…" tragó en seco, "te veo irte de mi lado, te veo sufrir sin yo poder hacer nada…"

"Escucha," con una mano acarició su mejilla y con la otra le tomó las manos, "no ha sido real. Las sientes así porque las estás dejando que controlen tu cabeza."

Annabeth lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo suave y acompasado haciéndole saber que se estaba relajando. Tenía esa postura de muñeca de porcelana combinada con figurilla de acción. Delicada pero alerta.

"Tú… tú ya no sueñas."

Le sonrió con dulzura. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero podía ver perfectamente las facciones del rostro de Annabeth. Sin embargo se estiró y prendió la lucecilla opaca de la lámpara de su nochero. Iluminaba débilmente, lo necesario para permitir leer en la noche y lo poco como para dejar dormir al de al lado.

"Claro que tengo pesadillas aún," respondió acomodando el largo cabello rubio de su novia sobre sus hombros. Su pijama negra y sedosa hacía un contraste bonito contra su piel y su cabello dorado. Annabeth tenía eso que llamaban perfil griego. "Todavía recuerdo todo con total claridad, aún puedo sentir como si volviese a caer. Sentir el agotamiento y el dolor. Mis demonios internos siguen puyándome el cerebro todo el tiempo. "

"Mea culpa."

"¿Ah?" aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"De no haber sido tan tozudo y haberme dejado ir, no hubieses caído. Pero también ha sido mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiese puesto en peligro de aquella manera, si me hubiese dejado ir yo sola… tu no debías de haber sufrido lo mismo que yo…"

Se inclinó hacia ella y la calló con un corto y suave beso. Junto sus frentes.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de caer?"

"No te volverás a alejar de mí. Nunca más."

"Exacto. Fue mi decisión. Sabía los riesgos que conllevaba, estaba consciente de lo que significaba caer, pero, ¿me importó? Claro que no. Jamás me ha importado tomar riesgos contigo, Annabeth. Eres una parte de mí, insoportablemente inteligente y tediosa," aquello la hizo sonreír haciendo que Percy se sintiese más liviano, "pero al fin y al cabo eres una parte de mí. No eres culpable de nada aquí."

"Eres bueno haciendo discursos motivacionales."

"Bueno, resulta que mi chica es la encargada de eso, algo ha de habérseme pegado en todos estos años," ella rio suavemente, "mira, en este tiempo aprendí algo muy importante. Somos más que nuestras cicatrices y nuestros miedos, listilla."

"Lo sé, Percy," suspiró pesadamente. Annabeth entrelazó sus manos con las de él, "¿qué hago?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste la misión con Piper en la que tuviste que confiar en ella y dejar que el miedo te llenase?" asintió con lentitud, "debes hacer eso mismo, una y otra vez. Debes adueñarte de la situación y hacer que todo luzca menos aterrador. Y créeme, no sirve escapar. No podemos escapar de nuestros miedos, siempre formaran parte de lo que eres… de lo que somos. "

Annabeth lo miró y a él le pareció distinguir un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

"Sabía que detrás de tanta alga había un cerebro allá dentro."

"Puede que no lo use muy a menudo pero allí está."

Se sonrieron.

Ella se levantó y él la imitó. Estuvieron de pie frente a frente por un par de segundos. Él le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de diferencia en altura. Hubo una ocasión cuando tenían catorce en que Percy estuvo seriamente preocupado de que Annabeth fuese a ser más alta que él. De por sí ella ya era intimidante, no podía imaginarse teniéndola que ver desde abajo.

"Ven acá," le tomó la mano y él no tuvo más remedio que seguirla hasta la sala en plena madrugada. Annabeth se detuvo y enarcó una ceja hacia él cuando vio el desastre del sofá de la esquina. Agua, cuero y espuma. Percy se encogió de hombros y le hizo un ademán para que le quitase importancia. Milagrosamente no comentó nada sobre ello. Algo le decía que no dormirían esa noche.

El brillo de la ciudad, incluso en plena madrugada, era fuerte por lo que el apartamento estaba tenuemente iluminado. Annabeth había hecho un trabajo magnifico en el diseño del lugar. Aunque lo suyo no era exactamente la decoración, se había inmiscuido tanto en el lugar que Percy podía dar fe de que todo como estaba organizado, los colores y los adornos, cada mueble y artefacto, absolutamente todo era obra de Annabeth. El solo se limitó a ser un buen novio. Es decir no se metía en la mitad y decía que sí a todo.

Annabeth se arrodilló frente a un escaparate y abrió un cajón.

"Siempre me has gustado, sesos de alga," comentó de la nada mientras rebuscaba en el cajón. Como estaba de espalda a él, no pudo ver qué estaba haciendo exactamente, "tenía un enamoramiento bobo por ti cuando teníamos doce."

"¡Lo sabía!"

"Calla, no te emociones," le reprendió. Percy se cruzó de brazos divertido. Estaba comenzando a sentir frío a pesar de que la calefacción estaba funcionando perfectamente. Probablemente era porque estaban a comienzos de otoño y él no tenía una camiseta puesta.

"Está bien, está bien… pero, ¿por qué me dices eso ahora?"

"Por esto," Annabeth se sentó en el suelo y le tendió una caja de madera mediana.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Si lo abres, podrás saber."

Percy lo tomó y se sentó en el piso frente a ella.

Le parecía como una caja musical. Era lisa y de roble. Le aterraba saber qué clase de madera era. Eso indicaba lo mucho que Annabeth lavaba su cerebro de vez en cuando. Tenía decoraciones tan delicadas y ligeras que casi no se daba cuenta. Las bisagras pequeñas eran en bronce celestial.

Le dio una mirada a Annabeth antes de abrirlo. Podía verla expectante y con una sonrisa suave.

Era en efecto una caja musical, y a la vez no lo era. Por dentro de la caja estaba el mar, y no en forma metafórica, Percy realmente podía ver el mar. Las olas chocar contra acantilados, y suavemente llegar a la orilla. La imagen cambiaba al fondo del mar y sus diversos tonos azulados y verdes. Los peces se movían con naturalidad ajenos a que estaban siendo observados por él desde una caja. Retuvo el aliento. El Palacio de Poseidón se podía ver con claridad. Su decoración natural y de contraste con el océano, la forma como las columnas revelaban que guardaba relación con la antigua Grecia. Toda la majestuosidad del lugar conservada en una caja.

Lo mejor era el sonido, allí donde se supone que debía haber música suave se escuchaba el mar indomable, el sonido que hacían las ondulaciones en el agua y el chocar de las olas. Se escuchaba el viento que silbaba sobre el mar y el silencio del agua cuando había marea baja.

Era parecido al holograma que había tenido el Argo II en el comedor sobre el Campamento, solo que Percy lo tenía sobre el mar y en miniatura.

"Bueno, eso no es lo mejor."

Annabeth estiró el brazo y puso la mano por medio segundo sobre la caja, al retirarla inmediatamente surgió un holograma entre el mar. Eran ellos dos cuando tenían doce años, la primera vez que jugaron captura a la bandera. Entonces cambió la imagen y eran Grover y él hablando a la distancia. Las imágenes iban pasando como una presentación. Los momentos más importantes en cada misión que tuvieron que cumplir. Su primer beso. Aquellas veces en las que estaban en el campamento hablando. Cuando lucharon en la batalla de Manhattan. El día en que Percy renunció a la inmortalidad. Cuando formalizaron su relación y los días felices después de ellos. Los no tan felices cuando Percy estuvo con amnesia. El momento en que se conoció con los tripulantes del Argo y se reencontró con Annabeth. Las misiones duras que vinieron después.

Cuando cayeron al Tártaro.

Annabeth rápidamente tocó la caja y la imagen se congeló justo allí.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Percy, todo lo que me has dicho… eso lo sé," bajó la mirada por un momento, "sé que el coraje no es la ausencia total del miedo. Mi mamá me lo dijo una vez y yo me lo he repetido cientos de veces. Piper y yo hemos hablado acerca de esto. Es difícil pero lo estoy logrando poco a poco. Ya no son tan seguidas, ¿no lo has notado?"

"Sí, lo he hecho," le sonrió infundiéndole aliento, "esta es la primera vez que es así."

Annabeth asintió.

"Creo que en parte no era solo un sueño," como si estuviesen sincronizados ambos observaron al tiempo el holograma que proyectaba la caja. Los dos agarrados de las manos con fuerza para evitar la caída, "nos vi caer nuevamente, reviví el paso por el Tártaro pero todo ello no me aterró tanto, estoy acostumbrada a eso. Mi miedo real llegó cuando enfrentamos a Caos y el final había cambiado…" tomó una bocanada de aire, "solo yo había logrado salir."

"Oh."

Percy se imaginó un sueño vívido en el cual Annabeth no estuviese a su lado. En el que ella no hubiese logrado atravesar el Tártaro. Su corazón se encogió y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La idea era insoportable.

"Entonces me levanté y te vi…" calló por un momento. Percy dejó a un lado la caja y se acercó a ella, "a veces creo que no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te amo, Percy. Saber que estás a mi lado, que me amas y que no me dejaras. Saber que estás dispuesto a pasar toda la vida conmigo… ¡dioses! Eso alivia mi corazón, me hace más fuerte."

"Anna…"

"Cállate, déjame terminar," Percy rio, "cuando hijos de Hefesto y de Hécate se unen pueden hacer cosas geniales," comentó mirando la caja, "Leo supervisó todo, quería ponerle en letras azules brillantes El Percyneitor."

"¿Y no lo has dejado? ¡Annabeth! Era una idea asombrosa," la susodicha rodó los ojos.

"Quería algo que fuese único. Que representara todo lo que hemos pasado, buenos y malos momentos. Te lo iba a dar para tu cumpleaños pero supongo que cualquier día es un buen día para hacer un regalo," se inclinó y lo besó con dulzura en los labios, "te amo, sesos de alga, no lo olvides nunca."

Annabeth intentó separarse pero Percy profundizó el beso.

Él debió de haber hecho algo demasiado bueno en esta vida para merecer una mujer como ella a su lado. No solamente era preciosa y tenía los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás, sino que era más inteligente que él. Y eso a Percy no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque Annabeth era simplemente asombrosa en todo el sentido y peso de la palabra. Y la amaba tanto que jamás se lo podría decir la suficiente cantidad de veces.

Se separaron. A Percy siempre le había parecido linda la expresión de Annabeth cuando era besada por sorpresa y con intensidad. Sus ojos se abrían ligeramente y se veían más claros, su nariz se enrojecía ligeramente al igual que sus mejillas y sus labios parecían los de un pez boqueando por aire.

Percy arregostó su espalda en la parte de abajo del mueble y atrajo a Annabeth consigo, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

"Ven, vamos a sentirnos viejos y a recordar."

Tomó la caja en sus manos, la cerró y la volvió a abrir. Los hologramas comenzaron desde el principio y él los iba deteniendo uno a uno. Había un viejo dicho que él había oído alguna vez, _recordar es vivir_, y así se sentía mientras la noche corría y Annabeth y él rememoraban cada aventura.

De repente la noche ya no se veía tan oscura y cualquier dolor que había en su pecho había desaparecido. Iban a seguir teniendo pesadillas, sus vidas seguirían siempre en constante peligro y jamás serían una pareja corriente. Pero eso no importaba, siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos a él nada le importaba.

No había otro lugar en el mundo que a Percy le gustara más estar que acurrucado con Annabeth entre sus brazos recordando el pasado, viviendo el presente y pensando en su futuro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofía.<strong>_


End file.
